Conventional image display systems typically allow a user access to a single database to obtain images related to a word or phrase search. The word or phrase entered into a search engine may retrieve text and images in Web pages or retrieve other service applications which can be utilized by the user to search the corresponding database such as web mapping service applications, real estate sales applications, trip planning applications, or the like (collectively “service applications”). Web mapping service applications typically retrieve thematic maps or aerial or satellite images of an area. The user may then interact with the planar representation of a thematic map or aerial or satellite images to select one or more locations within a planar view of an area to retrieve and display on the thematic map or the aerial or satellite images one or more images from the database matched to the selected locations.
One substantial problem with conventional service applications may be that there is no interface which allows a user to concurrently access more than one database having images and data matched to a particular location selected by the user or to concurrently display those images and data separate from the aerial or satellite images on a display surface.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications may be that there is no interface which allows the user to define the bounds of a target area within an aerial or satellite or graphic representation of an area to retrieve all the images and data matched to locations within the target area.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications may be that there is no interface to allow and control serial presentation of each of a plurality of images and data matched to a corresponding plurality of locations within a selected target area of a aerial or satellite image in a discrete visual field with concurrent display of visual location indicators of each of the plurality of images in the target area of the aerial or satellite image.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications can be that there may be no provision for selection of images and data matched to locations within a target area for concurrent still display in a visual field discrete from or outside of the representation of the aerial or satellite image or a selected target area.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications can be that there may be no provision for further refined database search based on the selection of images and data matched to locations within a target area for concurrent still display discrete from or outside of the representation of the target area on a display surface.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications may be that there is no provision for self-directed exploration of locations based on the user's particular interest.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications may be that there is no provision to save selected images and associated media along with an interactive representation of the target area of the aerial or satellite image in an image package which retrievably reopens to allow a user to continue adjustment of the target area, view additional images serially displayed and select images for or delete images from an image package.
Another substantial problem with conventional service applications may be that there is no provision to share the image package with other users or travel providers for pricing.
The instant invention provides computer means, network means, and a computer-readable medium having computer-executable instructions which operates to addresses each of the above identified problems associated with the conventional service applications.